Trey's Big Book Of What-Ifs
Welcome, boys and girls, to Trey's Big Book Of What-Ifs. I'll be writing a bunch of what-ifs about Total Drama. 1. What If Courtney Had Been The First Eliminated? In Not So Happy Campers Part 2, ''it came down to Courtney and Ezekiel at the campfire ceremony. What if Courtney had been voted out instead of Zeke? '''The Big Sleep: '''While the episode mostly turns out the same, Zeke does prove to be valuable in the Awake-a-thon, due to him being used to waking early back on the farm. The Gophers win, and Eva is voted out for the same reason. '''Dodgebrawl: '''The Gophers easily win the first two games, due to Duncan being asleep. Without Courtney to tell Harold to wake up Duncan, the Bass lose the third game. They vote out Duncan for sleeping through the entire challenge. '''Not Quite Famous: '''The talent show goes basically the same, and the Bass win thanks to Harold. Justin is voted out for the same reason. '''The Sucky Outdoors: '''Since Duncan never tells his scary story, Bridgette doesn't accidentally burn down the Bass's tent. Sadly, Sadie and Katie still get lost, and the Bass lose. The Bass vote out Sadie, who the sexist Zeke points out is the weaker link. '''Phobia Factor: '''The Bass lose by an even larger margin. Tyler is voted out for the same reason. '''Up The Creek: '''Without Duncan, the Bass never even get their signal fire started, and they lose. Geoff is voted off due to his "injury" being too serious. '''Paintball Deer Hunter: '''Beth rebels against Heather just like she did in the canon, and the Gophers lose for the same reason. Cody is voted off for the same reason. '''If You Can't Take The Heat: '''The Gophers lose, and Beth is voted off due to her supposed curse. '''Who Can You Trust?: '''Geoff never lets Bunny die, so DJ isn't distracted during the challenge, and the Bass win. After the challenge, DJ and Bridgette kiss, starting their relationship. The Gophers eliminate Lindsay, for poisoning the well-liked Trent, despite Heather's desperate attempts to save her sole ally. '''Basic Straining: '''The Bass lose, due to their lack of the three competitors that did the best in this challenge: Courtney, Geoff, and Duncan. Gwen wins for the Gophers, and the Bass eliminate Zeke, finally tiring of his sexism. '''X-Treme Torture: '''Harold loses for the Bass when he sees Heather's boobies, and he is voted out, but not before proclaiming his love for Leshawna. '''No Pain, No Game: '''Duncan and Geoff return to the game. Geoff is dissapointed to see that DJ and Bridgette are dating, but he is happy for his friend. Trent and Gwen make up as well. Leshawna wins the challenge, and every single person votes for Heather. '''Search And Do Not Destroy: '''Katie wins the random immunity. Trent and Gwen officially get together. Duncan, recognizing the males' number advantage, gets the boys to all vote for Leshawna. '''Hide And Be Sneaky: '''Gwen realizes the boys are teaming up on the girls, and she gets the remaining girls, Katie, Bridgette, and Izzy, to be in a girls alliance. Katie wins the challenge, and Gwen and Bridgette manipulate their boyfriends to vote out Duncan. '''That's Off The Chain: '''Trent makes great bikes for him and Gwen, and they are pitted in the final round against Noah and Owen. Trent is the only one who finishes, thus he is first and last, and he is eliminated, equaling the genders in numbers. '''Hook Line And Screamer: '''Heather doesn't scare DJ, so DJ stays in. Gwen wins the challenge, and the girls and DJ vote out the ever-likable Owen. '''Wawanakwa Gone Wild: '''Noah has a plan for survival, and he gathers Geoff and DJ, the other remaining males. HE tells DJ that if he keeps voting with the girls, he can't possibly win. DJ agrees, and after he wins the challenge, he gets Bridgette to vote with the boys for the scary Izzy. '''Trial By Tri-Armed Triathalon: '''The pairs are Bridgette and DJ, Gwen and Geoff, and Katie and Noah. While Katie and Noah bicker at first, by the five-minute mark they are making out. Bridgette and DJ's great teamwork easily wins them the challenge. Geoff is voted out after Noah pointed out that it was unfair that he returned. '''Haute Campture: '''Heather evilly tricks most of the eliminated contestants to vote for Gwen, and Gwen is eliminated. '''Are We There Yeti?: '''Noah and Katie miserably lose to DJ and Bridgette. Chef chooses to keep Katie in the game, because he is tired of Noah's sarcastic remarks. '''Triple Dog Dare: '''DJ gives up when he is forced to sit in a barrel full of snakes. '''The Very Last Episode Really: '''Bridgette wins the fan vote on Cartoon Network.com (or Teletoon.com if you're Canadian), and wins the season. '''TDA Returnees: DJ, Bridgette, Katie, Noah, Justin, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Izzy, Ezekiel, Trent, Gwen, Beth, Cody' Monster Cash: '''Duncan trips up the monster before the monster gets anyone, winning him the challenge. He gets to be a team captain, and he gets a challenge off. '''Alien Resur-egg-tion: '''Trent, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, and Gwen go one way, Justin, Katie, (jealous) Noah, and Beth go another way, Cody goes to stalk Gwen, and Izzy drags Heather along with her. Justin leads Noah and the swooning girls into a small room with obvious showers on the ceiling. Noah anticipates the trap, and pulls Katie away, while Justin and Beth are eliminated. Meanwhile, Cody, while stalking Gwen, sees the alien approaching Gwen's group. Cody yells for Gwen, and she ducks just in time while the alien eliminates Leshawna and Trent. The other three escape, Cody in hot pursuit. Izzy and Heather are seen crawling through air ducts. Izzy falls to the room below, on to Noah and Katie, and the alien hears this and shoots the group. Heather escapes. Gwen, Cody, Bridgette, and DJ make it to the room with the alien eggs, but they are all hit by a trap. Due to Heather being the only one left alive, she is the other team captain. Heather and Duncan are the captains, and they agree to have a cross-team alliance. They rally for Bridgette's elimination, due to her winning a previous season. She is eliminated, along with Justin, whom Bridgette and DJ voted for because they couldn't trust him. '''Team Picking: Killer Grips: Duncan, Gwen, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Beth Screaming Gaffers: Heather, Trent, Katie, DJ, Leshawna, Ezekiel '''Riot On Set: '''During the team picking, Duncan and Heather strategically seperate all of the couples. DJ manages to win the trailer hauling part of the challenge, and they win makeup. They give Trent the lead part, and he does a pretty good job. Izzy gets the lead part on the Grips, and she messes it up terribly. She is voted out. Category:What If stories